


Just Around The Corner

by NastyBot (MEGrymz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, but not rly exhibitionism they just fantasize, dick stepping, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/NastyBot
Summary: Hanzo pulls Jesse away from the heat of battle and proceeds to step on his dick.





	

Jesse covered his mouth and whimpered softly, leaning heavily back against the smooth stone wall beside them.

"You will have to continue to be quiet, or our fun will come to an end before _you_ do." Hanzo leaned forward a bit, grinding the ball of his foot against Jesse's cock, cold metal encouraging it to stand tall even through his pants.

It was lovely to watch Jesse tremble and blush, squirming from the smallest amount of Hanzo's effort. "B-Babe..."

"Look at you... You're so filthy, sitting here when you have so much work to be doing. Our teammates are probably wondering where we are. How naughty, keeping me from my duties..." Hanzo stepped back. "Get up to your knees."

McCree was eager to obey and did as was asked of him, watching with bated breath as Hanzo pulled his hakama down just enough, exposing his half-hard cock, which he stroked to attention. "Hanzo, babe," Jesse breathed, "Can I..."

"You will watch. That is all." He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he did-- Hanzo's fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped it gently, eyes cast down to take in Jesse's beautifully yearning expression. "Quit your squirming and lick up the mess you're causing me to make. I won't tolerate a stain on my clothing."

"Y-Yessir."

Slowly, Hanzo jerked himself off, allowing his mind to wander to less than decent subjects. He wanted to see Jesse powerless beneath him, and he finally had it. He'd started to really enjoy himself when he caught McCree whimpering-- intolerable. "What is it now?" Hanzo opened his eyes and looked intently to his partner for a moment, watching the way precum dripped from the head of his cock into his mouth. "If you're going to whimper like a bitch in heat, you'll get nothing more than a view."

Desperate to keep close and physical, McCree fought to quiet himself and still his breathing, with an unexpected amount of success. "A pleasant surprise. I suppose you really can control yourself every once in a while, hmm?" Hanzo pressed his foot to the obvious erection in his partner's pants, savoring the way he came undone in his expression.

He pressed on, grinding against McCree's erection until, finally, he felt that beautiful pooling of heat in his belly and spilled his load with a gentle moan. Once he finished, he gazed down at Jesse and knelt in front of him.

"Such a good boy, so happy to have the mess I've made all over your face, reminding you of where you belong..." Hanzo kissed his lips lovingly, and reached down to squeeze the front of the other's pants. "Where do you belong, pet?"

"Under you," he answered, breathless and full of lust.

"Good boy." Hanzo stood. "Our team is waiting. Have fun finishing yourself-- you'll tell me about it later."


End file.
